


Epilogue

by Notmenotthemtwo



Series: The End [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Part 2 of "The End."What happened to the rest of the Winchester's crew.
Series: The End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193201





	1. Donna

Donna laughs as she slips and falls on the mud. She heard her stepsons giggling at her clumsiness. If they were laughing, than she knew they accepted her. 

She never expected to be considered. She was now Chief of Police. Her, Ms Cheery Sunshine/Queen Klutz was now the boss. When she asked why, her former boss said she underestimated herself too much and no one else was more deserving. She teared up and thanked him, blushing when everyone applauded.

Ten years later she quit the police force and moved back to Stillwater, Minnesota to be closer to her niece who was suffering from depression. She still has PTSD from her kidnapping from that psycho from the Dark Web a few years ago and was scared. Her husband didn't mind, he was laid off from his office job and despite their children's protests, he gladly moved with his wife. 

The race for Mayor was a close call. Donna was running for mayor along with her sleazy ex husband Doug who was running for reelection in the small town. Donna hated the corruption in the Stillwater Police Department and the harassment of innocent men and women in the town. Doug refused to do anything about it, especially when Donna herself was getting sexually harassed when she worked in the department as a sheriff. 

Her husband and kids screamed as she won. She got her votes, it was the north end of the poorest section of town that gave her the crucial push to get elected. She got many texts and emails as she got her congratulations from her friends and family. 

She was sitting in her room watching her great grandchildren playing outside. She missed her husband, he passed away last year. They been together for over fifty years. She waved at her niece Wendy who was babysitting her relatives. Wendy. She never got married or had kids, she said her aunt and her family was everything she needed. She never regretted her decision, she said she was fulfilled with everything she ever did in her life. 

Donna turned her wheelchair away from the window. She was looking for her photo album. If she looked up, she could have seen her wedding picture, her Metal of Honor from the State Senator for her work for helping out the victims of the great flood forty years ago. She was hunting with her husband when she saw the clouds. As Mayor, she warned the town to get sandbags together and start piling to make sure they flood doesn't hit her old folks home and the preschool down on the bottom of the hill. There were some grumbling, but the town listened. Her actions saved their lives, no young or old person lost their lives. 

She retired when she injured her back hunting a wraith. That wraith was responsible for killing random out of towners who were passing through. The monster picked victims it thought no one would miss. She stabbed Donna in the back when Donna killed it. Luckily she wasn't alone, Jody was with her. She managed to make it to the hospital in time, she nearly bled out from shock, but she never lost her cheery attitude. She thanked Jody for saving her life. She quit hunting, but kept her job as Mayor. 

Now looking at her album, she realized how blessed she was. She was the last one. Her friends were gone, they either passed away from old age, or was killed in a accident. Jody was gone, she died when she answered a call for a robbery in progress. She saved the clerk's and customers in that store, but was shot and killed. She was posthumously given a award for bravery, Donna and everyone Jody knew attended the funeral. She was just one year away from retirement. Her "daughters" gave her a hunter's funeral to give her a final rest. Bobby died from a stroke at eighty two. Her husband died in his sleep, and Sam died from cancer. Donna wondered how long she had, but didn't want to worry about it. She wasn't ready to go just yet, not until she checked off everything on her list. She was only on her third page.


	2. Wayward Sisters

Jody sighs as she put her her belt. Another day another dollar. She loved her job, but wondered if there were more out there. She needed to work this extra shift, Alex just got engaged.

She was holding Alex's arm as she hands her over to her groom. She kissed Alex on the cheek before she went to stand by her soon to be husband. 

She was laughing and dancing at the reception when she saw Bobby Singer. It wasn't the Bobby she knew, but he had that same surly attitude. Soon both were drunkenly having sex in the janitors closet. 

She was praying in the waiting room at the hospital. Donna, she was fighting for her life in surgery. Damn. Jody should have brought extra help. That wrath, it was one of the most dangerous hunts they ever had. Bobby was holding her hand, he was deeply worried about her best friend. Jody knew it wasn't her fault, but she felt guilty not being able to save Donna in time. 

Donna was being wheeled out of the hospital. Jody was driving her back to Stillwater. Ignoring the reporters, she put Donna in the van and drove away. 

She was cooking dinner for Claire. Her and her wife were coming over for dinner. Claire said she had news. Bobby kissed Jody on the cheek before he grabbed a beer. Jody scolded him playfully for drinking before dinner. Bobby assured her this was his medicine before his hunt tonight. He then grabbed her and dipped her for a kiss. Claire gagged seeing them when she and Kaia walked in. 

Claire was telling Jody she was moving away. Her wife Kaia was being reassigned to a another country. Kaia, she and Claire were newlyweds, they had a quickie wedding when they found out Kaia was getting shipped off after boot camp to the Philippines. The wedding was small, it was held in Jody's backyard. Alex and Patience were her maids of honor, with Jody and Donna giving both Claire and Kaia away. 

Claire and Kaia waved goodbye from the airport. Jody and Donna teared up seeing their girls leaving. Alex was crying, her pregnancy hormones making her emotional. Patience wasn't sad, she saw their future, it was furfilled. Claire and Kaia, they would change others lives for the better. 

Alex was passing her son to the priest, she wasn't religious, especially after she found out about "Chuck." But she went along with it to make her husband happy. Her son Addison was sleeping away and didn't feel the water. 

Patience nodded to the student. She loved being a counselor. The school she worked in was perfect. She went to a Ivy League college, but ended up here instead of medical school. Her dad wasn't happy; he expected his daughter to follow the script he laid out for her. Patience disagreed. She needed to live her own life. Their relationship was strained, but they talked occasionally.

She gave her students helpful advice. She saw their futures, not with her powers, but what she saw in their personalities. Most of them were bright kids, many unsure what to do. She just guided them to be where they needed to be. 

Claire and Kaia finished building the house. Phew. This was hard work, but the hurricane victims needed help. Kaia was assigned to help out the locals, the town they were living in was devastated by a freak hurricane. Claire came along using her hunter background to keep an eye in things. Monsters were seen trying to take advantage of the poor and helpless. 

Everyone finished giving their speech. Sam Winchester and his wife and son were at Jody's hunter funeral. Her "proper" funeral happened the day before, she was given a hero's funeral, she was shot and killed responding to a robbery at the local supermarket. The whole town of Sioux Falls showed up to watch the funeral progression. Many police officers and hunters across the country showed up to pay their respects.

Bobby was stotic, he hated showing emotions in public. He loved Jody and cried privately at their home after Jody passed away. He called everyone Jody knew to make arrangements for her hunter's funeral. 

Everyone saluted Jody before Sam and Bobby lit the fire. Dean, Sam's son was holding Alex's youngest who was crying. 

Donna was in her wheelchair, she didn't let the deep snow from stopping her from attending. She was holding Jody's Sheriff's uniform. She handed it to her long time boyfriend Bobby. Everyone told Jody goodbye. Once the fire was lit, they walked or wheeled away.

Claire, Patience, Alex and Kaia were back together. Donna was close by, they were with their children and grandchildren helping sort out Bobby's belongings. Claire's once blonde hair was white, she was holding Jody's picture and showing her "sisters" and "aunt." Soon all five were drinking beers and reminiscing about their lives about hunting when they were young.

Donna had to know. She asked Patience what Jody was up to in Heaven. Patience closed her eyes and said Jody was drunk with Sam and Dean at the Roadhouse. All five women started laughing. They drank their beers and saluted Jody.


	3. Becky

Becky ships her last order out. Phew. She was DONE with the Supernatural series. She never wanted to do anything with it ever again. Rod wasn't happy about losing the extra income, but understood why Becky was doing it. 

Good thing she had her day job. She was working as a receptionist at her husband's shop. She smiled at the customer walking in. 

The books were finally showing a profit. The last few years were rough. First they lost their home in a fire, then the insurance company refused to pay. It took Rod and Becky two years to fight. Their kids were heading to college and needed money. Good thing Becky's parents took them in. 

She scoffed at the Supernatural novels at the book sale. It was those damned books that brought Becky's bad luck. She had to hide when she saw Sam. He was still handsome, but Becky refused to look at his direction. She waited in the women's restroom till he left. 

She was telling her shrink about seeing Sam Winchester. She just told Becky it was just a coincidence. Becky saw her on occasion, especially what happened when "Chuck," her ex, who happened to be God Himself snap her family and herself away. Thankfully Doug and her kids didn't know what happened, but Becky remembered. 

She burned all her "Supernatural" merch. Except for her customers orders, she got rid of everything. She wanted nothing to do with Chuck or the Winchesters. What she didn't expect while the fire was going, a small ember landed on a a pile of dry leaves. Her house was engulfed in flames a few minutes later. 

It was a long tough fight against the insurance company. Her and Rod had a permit to have a fire pit in her yard and were careful about how much to put everything in. She could have sold everything, but she needed to cleanse her soul. Thankfully the judge ruled in favor of Rod and Becky. Their small apartment was getting cramped.

Becky was cleaning her toilet at her new home when she slipped and hit her head. Her husband screamed seeing his wife's body. 

Becky woke up seeing a redheaded woman smirking at her. Becky, knowing who she was cried for mercy. Rowena just laughed. Saying Becky was meant to be in Heaven. Chuck was dicking around. 

Becky was sad not being able to see Rod or her kids grow up, but was relieved to hear they were alive and well. Since time in Heaven moved differently, she knew she'll see them soon. But for now, tour the famous Roadhouse.


	4. Kevin

He was staring in disbelief at his hands. He was alive? How? He looked over at Chuck who was smiling. He then faded away. 

Kevin was attending college. Since he was considered missing and not dead, he and his mom told everyone he was on sabbatical in Florida. Thankfully the police bought it. 

He was attending Professor Redfield's chemistry class at the local college in Oklahoma. Kevin and his mom didn't care about the Ivy League anymore. Just as long as Kevin was alive. 

Twenty years later, he was the Dean of Students at that same college. When he graduated all those years ago, he got a job as a student teacher. Then once his mentor, and best friend Donatello retired, he took over teaching his classes. 

Kevin was crying as he buried his mom. Linda fought as hard as she can, but the brain tumor came out of nowhere. She was gone a week later. Kevin felt his wife squeezing his shoulder. He turned around and sobbed in her arms. 

He was laying in his hospital bed surounded by his children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. It was almost time. He made the books, as the oldest living man at 121 years old. He knew he wasn't meant to live this long, but maybe God felt bad about sending him to Hell when he was an innocent man. He was happy. He thought he saw his mom and dad waiting in the hallway. Once he felt his eyes getting dark, he silently told his family goodbye. 

He was having dinner with his parents and his high school sweetheart Channing Ngo at his parents home. He answered the doorbell and was pleased to see Donatello. Soon everyone was playing cheesy board games. At least he finally made it to Heaven.


	5. Lady Hunters

Charlie stabbed the vetala with the silver knife. Phew. That was close. Stevie kicked the body away. These monsters were tough, but not very smart. She and Charlie drove away in their crappy truck.

Charlie was laughing and drinking at the annual hunter's BBQ. She organized it herself. Most hunters did a thankless job, and needed a break. 

She saw Stevie holding Sam's newborn. Little Dean Jr was so adorable. She knew Stevie wanted kids, but Charlie wasn't sure she wanted to be a mom. After what happened in Apocalypse World and here, she couldn't stand to lose everyone again. 

Once year later, she was pushing as she gave birth. Her wife was holding her hand as she pushed. Soon she watched with blurry eyes as her daughter was getting cleaned. Soon was breastfeeding baby Darlene. 

Her father was a fellow hunter, he was a good friend to Charlie and Stevie. When she saw Stevie and Dean, she couldn't help but see her girlfriend's expression as she held Sam's baby. Charlie didn't want to crush Stevie's dream, and later that night had a long talk. 

She smiled as she made the extra sandwiches. Darlene, Kendall, and Bryan were going camping. They were all identical, all sporting Charlie's red hair. They were waiting for Stevie who was taking a shower. She was driving their kids to their summer camp. 

Once the kids were gone, both Charlie and Stevie sat down and ate breakfast.

Neither hunted anymore, they were parents now. 

Charlie was crying when her youngest graduated college. Now her kids were all grown up. Thankfully none of her and Stevie's kids were in the life. She thanked Stevie for the extra tissue.

Tibet was awesome. Her retirement paid well, her kids were all married with families of their own and were all financially taken care of. She knew where her wife was, she was meditating in the temple's yard.

Charlie heard about the monster and was tempted to hunt. But she didn't. Instead, she called for her students. She was teaching them how to hunt.


	6. The Roadhouse

Jo and Ellen were passing out beers. The bar was hoping. Every night was busy. Ash was laying in the pool table, passed out as usual. Even in Heaven, he still kept his habits from Earth. 

Bobby was having his usual "discussion" with Rufus. AKA, arguing about what's coming next. They "hunted" although it was all pretend. 

Charlie was typing on her laptop, she was very interested in what the other parts of Heaven was like. She's been here for a few years, and barely explored anything. 

Pamela and Missouri were talking about random things. 

Claire, Patience, Donna, Jody and Alex were playing poker with Kaia. 

Kevin and Donatello were discussing what their roles were like as prophets. 

Becky was in awe of all the celebrities in the Roadhouse. She hated the Supernatural Series, but loved the characters. 

Jessica Moore was talking to Brady about their day. 

Mick Davies was sharing memes with his childhood friend Timothy. 

Kelly Kline was hugging her parents who wanted to meet their grandson. 

Garth and Bess were talking to their fellow wolves. 

The Ghostfacer team were driving everyone crazy with their questions. 

Benny LaFitte was enjoying a glass of ale. 

Max and Alicia were playing pinball. Max managed to avoid Hell by destroying the ring. 

Many of the Winchester allies and friends were there having fun. 

Rowena and Crowley took a vacation in Heaven to see their friends. Heaven allowed their "rivals" to visit from time to time. 

John and Mary were sharing a beer. 

Lisa and her grown son Ben were playing darts with Jesse Turner who was making them laugh.

Gabriel was joking around with Castiel's wife, Anael who was disgusted at his raunchy jokes. 

Balthazar was sipping a martini, he hated beer. 

Naomi was apologizing to Samandriel about her role in his murder. He accepted her apology. 

Many people Sam and Dean saved were up there as well, Eileen was there talking to Dean's wife. Pastor Jim was praying for Meg's soul. Meg was back in Hell, she took over Alistair's job. 

Sam and Dean left the Roadhouse and were going for a drive. Before they left, Dean told Sam he was getting Cas who was avoiding him.

Castiel saw Dean, and remembering what he said all those years ago avoided Dean as much as he could. He was embarrassed about that night. Dean finally caught up to him and dragged him outside to talk. 

Soon all three were waiting for Jack who was visiting. They told everyone to head to the Bunker, their grandfather Henry was throwing a party for his great grandchildren who were coming Home.


End file.
